Grim Days: The Great War
by Blade of AwE
Summary: The world of Remnant is in a time of peace. One that's lasted longer than it needs to. Even with the rising threat of the Faunus clans across the sea, the different Houses declare war on one another and the peace is ended. All over the conjoined land of Remnant, new unlikely heroes arise to the aids of their House, bringing what will be the worst war in recorded history.(FantasyAU)
1. One

**A/N: Hello! I am Blade of AwE, author of such RWBY titles as Red Like Roses and now Lotus Petals!**

**And if you're into it, Left 4 Dead titles like Humanity and INSANITY. But that's not as noteworthy here.**

**This story is a medieval/fantasy AU, meaning not everything is a gun anymore. Sad, I know.**

**Please, if you like the story leave a review, favourite and follow, or any one of them. But definitely leave a review.**

**If you want, I mean.**

**But do it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**The Crow and The Orphan**

—

"Strike now!" The gruff man shouted, his voice bouncing off the stone walls of the abandoned military fort. The sound of metal _thwump_ing into hay could also be heard, but more faintly. Qrow, the leader of Forever Fall Bandits, was training the youngest member of their camp, Ruby. Ruby had become of fifteen years the day prior, and Qrow figured it would be best if she were trained to handle herself.

He had laid out a bag of training weapons a few of their thieves had taken from the House Vasilias city, Nectar. They had been in the guard barracks, the thieves had explained, so they casually strolled in when no one was around and took them.

The bag had contained a series of knives, short swords, axes and bows but Ruby had chosen the most peculiar: a wheat scythe that they had also stolen from a farmer.

Qrow was fairly surprised. She had always been the type of girl to do something to fit in. While he was surprised, one thing he wasn't unable to teach her was how to wield a battle scythe if ever they got their grubby hands on one.

Ruby was awful at it, but he had faith that she would get better. She had a knack for being terrible at something but suddenly improving greatly. Her strike was off, the tool itself was almost too heavy for her and the wooden shaft gave her hands blisters. Nonetheless, Qrow had faith. He always had more faith in her than anyone else. She didn't exactly pick up on it, but he did.

"Dodge!" He commanded. She slid back, her heel catching on a crack in the stone floor. With a scream, she fell backward and right on her bottom.

He let out a hearty chuckle. She was embarrassed, but she didn't bother getting upset. He wasn't laughing at her, but with her. He offered his hand to help her up, which she took.

"Don't worry, Ruby," He said, ruffling up her hair. The bandit patted her shoulder afterward. "To be great you must start by being terrible." She rolled her eyes playfully, gripping the scythe in her hand tighter.

"But what if greatness never comes?" She asked, looking up at him. He was at least two heads taller than her. The crow let out a hearty laugh once more.

"Well then you move on and find greatness elsewhere!" He lowered himself to be on the same level as her. "But I think you will find greatness in being a warrior!"

She smiled. That was an uncommon sight around the hold. The young orphan Ruby never smiled, no matter how hard the other bandits tried. They did try quite frequently.

"Now pick up your spirits, and try again." He instructed, rising to his feet once more with a groan. "After all, practice is the root of perfection."

She nodded and lifted heavy scythe above her right shoulder, trying her best not to fall backward again. She aimed for her target, prepared her swing by tensing the weak muscles in her arm, and then went for it.

Qrow had hardly enough time to move out of the way of the swinging weapon before it lodged itself in the neck of the improvised target made of ripped bags and hay.

But upon reevaluation of the target, Qrow noticed that the scythe hadn't just got stuck in the neck, but went through to the other side. The head toppled over to the floor, hay spilling out as though it were actual organs. Qrow looked from the hay head to the girl, his face just as surprised as hers. She didn't know what to think of his reaction. He looked back up at her for a few seconds longer before laughing.

"Haha, you did it!" He cheered opening his arms for a celebration hug. She smiled then and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his thick chest.

"I did! I chopped it's head off!" She shouted excitedly. The shouting drew noise from the other neighbouring rooms, all of their inhabitants confused and curious as to what was going on. They crowded the doorways and looked in to see the two celebrating, a scythe tossed to the floor, and a damaged hay target. A few nodded, proud of her. Others sneered and walked away from the crowd. And one walked in.

"Congrats, Ruby." Russel Thrush, the second youngest member of the hold, said to her. For quite a while he'd been trying to woo Ruby. She had never realized.

"Well, what do you know. Maybe you actually do have a use for us here." He teased, walking over to the straw head. Ruby came out of the hug with her father figure and stuck her tongue out at Russel playfully. The boy just kicked the head lightly, before nodding. He was actually impressed. He picked it up, trying to act like he wasn't.

"You know how hard it was for me to make that and have you just go around breakin' it?" He complained. Ruby just grinned sheepishly.

"I know!" She said proudly, happy to have made his life a little bit more difficult. Qrow clapped a big hand down on her shoulder, causing her entire upper back to shudder. She didn't let Russel know that though.

"Well, overall, well done Ruby." He said, legitimately smiling and tossing her the head of the dummy. She wasn't exactly prepared to grab it, holding her arms out to successfully catch it.

As he walked out, he chuckled and ruffled up her black-red hair, bringing nothing forward from her but a roll of the eyes. He was oblivious to how oblivious she was about his interest in her. Qrow rolled his eyes a lot less playfully than how Ruby had a moment ago, clearly not impressed by Russel's show of affection for her. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Well, Ruby," he began, patting her on the back, "it is late and you best be getting some rest. We'll resume training in the morning."

She pouted a bit, but nodded. He was right, and even she could not deny that.

"Goodnight, father."

**The Tyrant and The Wukong**

—

Hammond Schnee tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, sitting in a posture that suggested he cared very little for what lay ahead of him. His posture suggested correctly, for he felt that the following meeting was going to be a waste of his time. He wouldn't negotiate with someone like a Faunus, especially one that made a mockery of royalty and called himself a king. Even if it was in some strange language.

The ship he had called this meeting to- the Winter Winds- swayed back and forth in the bay it was anchored in. Once upon a time, it would have made him queasy and lightheaded, but he had become desensitized to it.

The Tyrant's blue eyes were trained on the door ahead of him, which was carved from only the best wood House Ironwood had to offer. His line of sight was not averted, even when the door creaked open and an elderly man with the tail of a monkey walked in cautiously, as though one wrong move would snap him.

The Faunus wore a smile on his face. It was not a smile of happiness, or of pride, but instead the warm smile Wunder Wukong always wore. Even to negotiate with age long enemies. Hammond stood, offering the old man his hand in greeting, though after this point he had very little interest in being courteous and polite. It was the last thing he cared about at the moment.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it Hammond Schnee?" Wukong said slowly, his cracked and chipped teeth exposed when he spoke. Hammond tried to pretend not to be disgusted by the well being of the Faunus.

"It has indeed. A long time since any Fauna have tried to come back across the sea, as well." The Tyrant reminded the Wukong, leaning forward and resting his head on his fists.

"Well, with how we were treated by the peoples of this land that comes as no surprise, now does it?" Wukong gave a weak but pressing chuckle, before closing his eyes. Hammond studied him carefully.

The monkey king reached into a bag that hung at his side, removing some of the long grey hair from his face so he could see better. A few moments later, the Wukong pulled out a scroll neatly wrapped in a fine red casing.

"These are the terms my council has drawn up." The king handed the scroll to Hammond, his smile never fading. Hammond took the scroll, opening it slowly and dramatically. It didn't matter how slowly he opened it, Wukong was patient.

The tyrant's bright blue eyes scanned the parchment, reading over the messy writing that had no doubt been hastily scrawled on in a rush.

They wanted passage to Frost.

They wanted residency in Frost.

They wanted rights in Frost.

He would sooner give the head of both his daughters.

"The only gain here is for your people." Hammond bluntly stated, dropping the parchment onto his desk. Wukong shook his head as though Hammond was a child who had didn't see the full picture.

"There is gain for both parties, Your Lordship," Wukong began, "The Fauna of Menagerie get a new, better home with rights, while you get a social status of being the first Faunus-accepting city."

Hammond leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not to mention an increase to your army, economy and-" Wukong had stopped smiling at this point, around the same time Hammond stopped listening. The tyrant stood, looking down at the elderly man.

"This meeting is over, Wukong. The Fauna are allowed no entrance to Frost or my land, and if they do enter-" Hammond took a dagger from his boot, before stabbing it down into the desk. "They will be greeted by something like this."

Wukong didn't put on a face of fear, but rather a face of sad understanding.

"I see." Was all he said, before rising to his feet achingly. Hammond did nothing but watch, his face sour. However, Wukong never made it to the door. Not alive.

All Hammond had to do was say the word "Now".

An arrow shot from the wall and hit Wukong in the rib. He groaned as he coiled over, letting out an exasperated death rattle. Hammond heard the clutter from outside as the monkey king's escort also fell dead, but to the blade of the Schnee Knights.

Unbeknownst to Hammond, he had not only killed the Wukong of all Faunus himself, but the heir to the Wukong throne who had been standing outside the meeting room with the guards.


	2. Two

**Chapter 2**

—

**The Prince and The King**

—

The streets of Nectar seemed to glow at night. Even more so than usual.

Leaning on the balcony overseeing the city stood Neptune Vasilias, heir to the Vasilias throne. As the blue-haired prince looked out over the city, he could only ponder how he'd rule someday.

Not only his style of ruling but how he'd be able to survive it as well. It was a difficult job, his father had always told him, and it was a job that required a good leader.

Neptune didn't think that was him. He had always been somewhat of a follower, and unfortunately for him, he had two little brothers who only followed him.

His eyes scanned the overflow of light from hearth fires inside each of the homes and shops. The smile he wore when he was usually up on this balcony, waving to the people, faded.

He sighed and dropped his head, the thoughts of ruling all _this_ made him want to vomit. He wouldn't be able to do it. He'd break and pass it off, only to be forever etched as the king who couldn't rule.

The door behind him slid open, and a voice chimed up.

"Neptune?" It was his little brother of twelve years, Jupiter. Neptune pushed off the balcony, smiling at his little brother.

"Jupiter." He greeted. There was quite the height distance between the two. Jupiter, though not much younger than Neptune, was only up to his brother's stomach.

"Father requests you." Jupiter said blankly. Neptune nodded, ruffling up the boy's hair.

"Tell Father I will see him in a minute. I am busy." He lied, before gesturing for the boy to leave him in peace.

Jupiter nodded and ran quickly through Neptune's bed chambers and out the door leading into them. Neptune watched him as he left before shutting the door and returning to his thoughts.

Saturn Vasilias got the attention of his eldest son about ten minutes after he had originally requested it. When Neptune stepped into the council room, he found his father seated alone at the head of the round table, a glass of what Neptune could only assume to be wine in his hand.

"You sought out for me, Father?" Neptune asked, standing in the doorway to the room. Saturn didn't look up at his son, nor did he acknowledge the question.

"Sit." He commanded, pointing to the chair across from his own. The hearth that Saturn had had his round table replaced to have no centre was still cackling with fire.

A few minutes passed before Saturn said anything at all to his son. Neptune hadn't looked at his father either, only staring at the flames that licked and burnt the edge of the table, creating an ugly black char to it.

"The Vytal Festival is nearing." Saturn said at long last, now raising his eyesight to see look his son in the eyes. Neptune looked back into his father's.

"I am aware of that, Father. Why do you remind me?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. Saturn shook his head.

"The peace in our kingdoms is not going to last very long, and I know you're aware of that." Saturn began, "And our House sits in the very centre of human civilization."

"We have to get involved with this upcoming war. House Schnee has requested an everlasting truce, as has House Xiao Long and House Nikos."

Saturn paused to sigh and rub the bridge of his nose. Neptune watched him anxiously, expecting his father to send him to command a legionnare.

"The only thing we can aim to do here is delay the war. We don't have the supplies, trained men or right defenses set up to be able to stand a chance yet. That is where you come in."

Neptune felt a sense of relief wash over him, one that he didn't allow his father to see.

"What do you need me to do, Father?" Neptune asked, still not quite sure what his task was.

"Tell me, Neptune, what causes the most amount of attention throughout all holds?" Saturn asked, before taking a drink of his wine. Neptune thought for a moment before the answer became clear to him.

"A royal wedding." He blurted out. Saturn nodded, offering a weak smile.

"Exactly." He said, nodding for a few more seconds before drinking the wine some more. Neptune's mouth hung open a bit, in surprise.

"You wish for me to wed someone?" Neptune asked, admittedly a bit excited by the idea. Saturn nodded again before the wine glass even touched the table.

"Your task, my dear son," Saturn began, leaning forward on the table, "Is to find a woman you wish to wed at the Festival. Whomever you choose will be our new ally."

Neptune had been excited to get married, and bring two Houses together before his father reminded him of that. It wasn't just to buy time, but it was to bind to Houses together whether they wanted to or not.

"I think you've heard your mother use the expression 'to kill two birds with one stone', am I correct?" Saturn asked. Neptune nodded, not needing any other explanation than that.

"I understand completely Father. I will keep this in mind." Neptune said, rising from the table and heading for the door.

"Goodnight, my son." Saturn said, rising himself.

"Goodnight, Father."

**The Beauty and The Beast**

—

Warm sand. That's what she awoke to everyday. Warm sand, cool wind and the sounds of chatter, banter and clanking metal. The Taurus Clan had been busy.

She sat upright, her skin happy to be off the itchy mat. All around her, more mats belonging to other Fauna. She stood up and looked around, noticing the tents all over and the bustling people.

"Good morning!" Blake turned her head to see a girl much smaller than her, with the ears of a puppy and hair the colour of a peach.

"Good morning, Amy." She said. Amy had been studying under Blake for a while now. Blake served Adam alone, so she was an admirable warrior to shadow.

Blake wasted no time this morning. Amy followed behind her. Not silently, as Blake had hoped. Rather loudly, actually. She chattered and went on about things Blake couldn't begin to care about.

It was only for a while, she kept telling herself, and then Amy would be gone. She didn't hate the poor girl, she just got tired of her talking easily.

The two Fauna made it to the largest tent, Amy still going on about the dream she had had, but as soon as they stepped into the tent, she knew to be silent.

"I'm a shadow!" She would always say, hiding behind Blake and saying nothing.

Adam stood behind the table in the centre of his tent, leaning over it. He studied the map on it, his red eyes scanning the terrain. It was a map unfamiliar to Blake, even.

She recognized Menagerie's western coastline on it but there was another mass of land in the middle of the map labelled.

"Blake." Adam said, looking up at her. They locked eyes for a moment before he returned his attention back to the map.

"The Wukong demand to see you." Adam instructed, not bothering to look up at her again. "But that can wait."

Blake raised a curious eyebrow. A summoning from the Wukong were usually very important, not to mention responded to immediately. Adam always liked to disobey the other Clans.

"For what, Master Taurus?" Blake asked, turning her head to nod at Amy in dismissal. Amy looked confused but nodded quickly before rushing out. When Blake looked back at Adam, she saw his intimidating red eyes staring into hers.

"Come." He commanded, pushing off the table and walking right past her out of the tent. She followed obediently.

Outside, people just bowed down at the sight of their leader as he passed. Neither Blake no Adam gave them notice.

Adam led her out of the Taurus temporary campsite, his strides long and quick. Once upon a time, Blake would have had a difficult time keeping up with him but she had gotten used to quickening her pace for him. She had gotten use to doing a lot of things differently for him.

He stopped only when his leg reached a drop off into the ocean. He stared out at the endless amount of water, his face hidden from Blake. She stood next to him, cautious of both herself and him. She didn't eat to fall in, and she wasn't sure whether he brought her here to throw her in or not.

"You want to know what we're doing out here, don't you?" Adam asked, the wind tickling his scalp. Blake looked up at him, though he didn't return the gesture.

"Yes, Adam, we all do." She said. He nodded silently. She continued to watch his face, though he didn't show any sign of dropping his ever-stern facial expression.

He only reached into his overcoat which was flapping in the wind. He pulled out a telescope and handed it to her. She just looked at it, confusedly before taking it. After she took it, Adam gestured to the sea.

The cat looked out at the sea, before down at the telescope. The command was understood now.

She raised the telescope to her eye and looked out across the water. Unsurprisingly, she didn't see anything.

"What am I looking for?" She asked, her left eye clenched shut so she could see out her right.

Adam didn't respond he only wrapped his hand around the front of the telescope, turning it so her vision of the sea zoomed. For the first few seconds, she saw nothing, but then she saw something very faintly.

It was difficult to make out. She didn't know what she was looking at.

"What is it?" She asked, not bothering to look up at him because she knew he wouldn't look back.

"It's Remnant." Adam hissed, a scowl coming across his face. "The land our kin have been banished from." Blake took her face away from the telescope to look up at his sour face.

"They banished us," He continued, not noticing her return glance, "left us here... To rot. To burn and to never come back."

Adam's voice was spewing toxicity. He looked upon Remnant as though it's inhabitants had personally wronged him. The bull Faunus quickly turned away, leaving Blake to look out at the sea.

"But, instead of waging war, the Wukong would rather us try to slink our way back into their society." Adam growled, walking away and knowing Blake would follow. "Only the Wukong's would try something that cowardly."

Blake suppressed a frown as she walked alongside him, knowing better than to let him know she disapproved of something he thought, but she still felt that way.

For the many years that the two had known each other, she knew him well enough to say that all conflict was ended the same way with Adam: violently.

Kids on the playground doesn't do what he wants? Beat one up.

Girl he's interested in doesn't reciprocate his feelings? Attack who she is interested in.

Neighbouring clan won't agree to his terms of peace? Wage war.

It never changed for him, but she was in no place to even argue against him. Adam was a tyrant who did what he wanted when he wanted, how he wanted.

No exceptions. Even for Blake.

"Is that why we're here? To go back to Remnant?" She asked him, curiosity getting the best of her. She looked up at him to get nothing in response.

Upon arrival at the Taurus' temporary camp, knees bent and heads bowed. Adam dismissed Blake silently, waving her away as he entered his larger tent.

When Adam returned to his tent, Blake's shadow clung to her body once more. Her tail wagged and her tongue hang out, causing Blake to smirk a bit.

As annoying as the pup Amy got sometimes, she had to admit that the girls adorable side won her acceptance.

"Where are we going? What were you guys talking about? Will we finally get some answers as to why the Wukong wants us here? What's going on?" She asked quickly, as Blake strode around the tents.

In the distance, the Wukong Palace stood tall, it's golden glory shining even more brightly in the desert. It was a sight that never ceased amaze Blake. She secretly yearned to live luxuriously like the Wukong's must have.

"Are we going to the palace? Are we, are-" Amy was hushed by Blake.

"Quiet, Amy." She said, turning her head to smile at the girl, "My mother used to say that curiosity killed the cat."

**The Thrush and The Orphan**

—

The fire crackled in the night, it's flames burning high into the night sky. It was more like a bonfire. Ruby felt frozen when she stepped anywhere but toward the fire. To her left sat Russel, and to her right sat Ebon, one of the thieves that had gotten her scythe.

They all talked amongst themselves, including Russel, who had turned to his left to speak to another bandit. Ruby looked to Ebon now to see he was talking to her father Qrow. She felt the cold even more now.

Her arms crossed over her chest with her hands under her armpits. Her cold feeling subsided as she began to feel more bored. Without a word, she rose from the log she had been sitting on, turning to walk away from the campfire and inside the fort.

He quickly hopped down the steps to the underground cavernous looking room that was their main hall in the winter. A few tables had been tossed over, and the floor was littered with tankards and empty kegs.

She was alone in here. No one was going to bother her.

She walked over to the farthest table, in the darkest corner. The wall mounted torches had trouble extending their light to reach her. She sat on the rotting wooden bench, the creak underneath her warning her it was going to break soon.

She ignored the warning it made and rested her head on the table, her leg bouncing anxiously. The orphaned girl had no reason to be anxious, she just was.

Another creak from the far side of the room, the door she had just come in from, let her know someone else was there. She peeked her head up to see none other than Russel Thrush looking through the darkness.

She silently hoped he didn't see her, not wanting to be bothered at that moment. Unfortunately for her, his eyes quickly adjusts to the darkness and saw her after a few seconds of searching.

The boy walked in the aisle between the tables, a smirk on his face. She picked her head off the table, and sat up straight. Russel hopped over a table and plopped himself down next to her.

"Ruuu-by." He greeted uncharacteristically. Ruby looked up at him and gave him her best smile.

"Ruuu-ssel." She greeted in response, not really taking note of the situation

"Why're you in here?" He asked, his arms resting on the table. Ruby looked up at him and shrugged, not wanting to give him the answer that she didn't want to sit out there anymore in fear he'd be offended.

"I don't know. I just felt like coming in here." She said, unknowingly bouncing her leg, causing the entire table to shake. Russel (taking notice of every little thing that she did) saw it and immediately thought about what it could mean.

Was she anxious about something? Was it him? Was he making her nervous? Was she scared of him? No no, she couldn't be. Could she? He was intimidating sometimes, or at least he thought himself to be, and considering her size and lack of fighting experience, that probably worsened it .

Truth be told, Ruby didn't find him as intimidating as he'd have liked. It was due mostly to how silly she saw his shaggy, dull green hair to be. Apparently it had been styled as a mohawk once upon a time, but she had never seen that Russel.

"It is pretty cold out there." Russel agreed after a few seconds.

It did not take much for a conversation between Russel and Ruby to grow extremely dull and silent. Neither were exactly cut out for speaking with each other, Russel because he did not want to say something wrong and offend her, and Ruby because it was just not her strong suit. Fortunately for the both of them, the thirty seconds that passed after the last words of Russel were followed by the shouting and obnoxious noises of the rest ofh the group filing in.

Unfortunately for Russel, Qrow spotted him sitting next to Ruby in the far corner and set his sights on the boy. Russel stood up, before walking back out into the aisle. Qrow was already heading toward the two youngest members of the hold, his hands curled into fists but his hearty smile resting on his face like ever.

He walked right past Russel, ignoring the lovesick boy and going to see his daughter. He stood over her, offering his had.

"Come, Ruby. It's time to get some rest." He said. She nodded and took his hand, rising. The two of them walked back into the aisle, where Russel now leaned on one of the creaky wooden tables. Ruby looked up at him as they walked past, smiling.

"Night, Russel."

**The Coward and The Mirror**

—

"All rise." All rose.

"Let us praise The Gods for bringing us here today to celebrate the wonderful marriage of Cynthia Arc and Cardin Winchester."

"Praise be The Gods." The people of the crowd rang in harmony, their voices bouncing of the chapel walls.

Jaune Arc was one of those voices, though he didn't want to be. His sister, Cynthia, who was only two years younger than himself, was being married off to the bully Cardin Winchester.

The entirety of House Winchester had bullied House Arc for many years. They were neighbouring kingdoms, and the Winchester's had used this to their advantage.

Threats were easy to send. Armies were easily scouted. Spies travelled easily.

Cardin made sure to remind Jaune of this at every opportunity he could. Needless to say, House Arc lived in constant fear and agony. When House Winchester demanded Cardin, their heir, wed one of the youngest sisters of Jaune, there wasn't much argument.

Though if given the chance he'd hurt Cardin for taking his sweet, innocent sister away from him. He would. He promised himself that, as he stood in the front most aisle next to his other sisters. Myra, his eldest sister, who was three years older than him took it the hardest.

He watched as Cynthia wore her fake smile, took Cardin's big beefy hands in hers and said two words that forced the eternal bond to be created. He clenched his teeth, hating those words more than anything at that moment. He heard Myra's breath become uneven, prompting him to look over.

Myra stood with her hands clenched into fists, her bottom lip trembling and her legs quaking. He couldn't tell if it was rage building up in her or the urge to cry, but he couldn't stand seeing his sister like this. He felt it was his duty as the only son of House Arc to protect his sisters at all costs.

What he realized though is that he'd be bringing more harm by acting on his hatred toward Cardin, so he didn't think of it any longer.

The ceremony ended some time later. The first people to leave the chapel (save the wedding party) were Myra and Jaune, despite having been at the front of the building. Outside Notchstone, House Winchester's castle, Jaune and Myra stood leaning on the edge of one of the many gardens overlooking the city.

"It's not fair." Myra complained after a few moments of silence. Jaune turned his head to her, a look of sad sympathy on his face.

"I know, Myra." Jaune slid an arm across her shoulder to comfort her, "I feel like... Like I need to do something. Something to make Cardin regret this."

"Jaune," Myra looked up at him, before shaking her head and wiping her eyes, "there's nothing to be done. The wedding is over, and we're eternally bound to House Winchester-" she said 'House Winchester' with a load of venom in her voice "- whether we like it or not."

Jaune sighed, shaking his head in sad agreement.

"I'll do something. Eventually, I will. Just watch me." Jaune promised, looking out at the city of Shireford.


	3. Three

**A/N: Sorry I'm so bad at updating. **

**Chapter 3**

—

**The Ash and The Crimelord**

—

Cinder Fall hated the smell of smoke. She couldn't tell whether it was coming from Roman Torchwick's cigar, or from the burning home right in front of the two of them. Her arms crossed over her chest, she watched the flames roar and the wood snap and collapse.

"Good riddance, I say." Roman commented as he pulled the cigar from his mouth, exhaling it into the air. Unfortunately for his female companion, it blew right into her face. She coughed and waved it out, her eyes now clenched shut. He smirked, happy to have discomforted her.

"If the Huntsmen don't kill you, it will be those that do the job, but if you keep exhaling that... Toxin, _into my face_, it'll be me to do it." She threatened, her face curled up into a scowl. Roman chuckled.

"I will personally congratulate anyone who manages to kill me- even if I am but a spirit when I do it." Roman laughed, taking another few puffs of the cigar before letting it rest between his teeth. Her threats had stopped being intimidating to him a long time ago. If he had to say, it was about the same time she brought those street urchins in.

The thief and the marauder. He had no interest in babysitting them.

"I'll have to take up that offer some day." She joked, though her tone would suggest she was serious, "It would be nice to finally have some recognition for my accomplishments."

He snickered, before puffing out another cloud of smoke. Cinder purposely moved to the other side of him as to avoid being downwind of his smoke, not wanting to have to murder her business partner in cold blood.

"Accomplishments? What accomplishments?" He teased, looking over (and somewhat down) at her. She only looked up at him through her eyes, not bothering to turn her head. The fiery woman tapped the pocket of his coat, the jingle of his coins emanating from it.

"Why don't you ask all the lien you obtained from the heists _I_ planned?" She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. The criminal just scoffed, before turning away. He tossed his cigarette to his feet and crushed it with his cane.

"You wouldn't have money from those either if it weren't for me, so remember that if you want to make coin in the future." Roman reminded her, before walking off. Cinder watched the fire burn for a moment longer, before turning her back to it and walking quickly to catch up to her redheaded partner.

**The Prodigy and The Lotus**

—

The clopping of hooves against stone rung through the courtyard alongside all the lively chatter of the excited citizens. House Nikos hadn't received the honour of hosting a powerful family like House Ren in a long time. The entire royal family had been looking forward to this trip, though all for separate reasons.

King and Queen Nikos were looking forward to Emperor Ren's council, while the majority of Nikos princesses were looking forward to all the strapping, strong princes that belonged to Ren's banner, only the oldest of them were looking forward to seeing an old friend.

Pyrrha Nikos, the prodigal warrior, had been friends with Lie Ren for a long time. It had begun when both of them had been five years of age, and since both were the same age, they got along very well. Lie had to deal with his older brothers taunting him for being the youngest, while Pyrrha had to stop her younger brothers and sisters from doing the same to their younger siblings.

Pyrrha stood next to her father, wearing uncomfortable robes with the Nikos colors of maroon and bronze with the Nikos sigil on the right breast. She scanned each and every face, looking out for Lie's. When she spotted him, his face was almost immediately covered by one of his brother's broody shoulders.

Lie sighed as his steed came to a halt. The Three day ride had been exhausting, and Lie was happy it was over. He dismounted his horse, following his father and brothers. He stood at the very back of the line, the clear difference between him and his bloodline more evident now than ever. Even his father had been a hulking figure. Lie was the exception.

Emperor Ren greeted Lord Nikos with a smile and a firm handshake. His sons all soon followed, before moving down the line and greeting the Nikos family. Pyrrha had received one too many uncomfortable compliments before Lie stood in front of her. Rather than give a quaint curtsy and small exchange, the two hugged.

"It's been too long, Pyrrha." Lie greeted with a warm smile. Pyrrha chuckled and nodded as they disconnected, her hands rejoining to clasp in front of her.

"It certainly has, Lie." She returned his greeting, smiling and watching as he moved onto her younger brother.

A while had passed after their first exchange of the visit before Pyrrha and Lie got the chance to speak again. Five hours, Pyrrha had counted. She hadn't gone down to the exact second, but she had watched the time pass and estimated it to be five hours.

When they did meet up again, it was in the banquet hall. Neither Houses preferred to do it, but it had become customary for a social gathering between families before whatever original business there had been to form the meeting.

So the Ren's entered the banquet hall after unpacking their things and settling down. Pyrrha stood next to her half brother, Arin, who was four years younger than her. Though he was the bastard child of her father and an unknown woman, she got along with him the best out of her siblings.

The two had exchanged awkward talk with the visitors, neither of them particularly equipped with the social skills to hold a conversation easily. She looked down at the ground as Leiyu Ren left their company, only to be replaced by Lie.

"Pyrrha, Arin," he greeted them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello once again, Lie." Pyrrha curtsied though she knew it was unnecessary for him. "It's a shame we didn't get to catch up much earlier."

Lie nodded, smiling. His pink eyes looked back into her green eyes from under his hair. That was another difference between him and his brothers; they had short, trimmed hair while Lie had let his grow out.

Arin watched their prolonged eye contact before nodding awkwardly and subtly shuffling away, thinking up an excuse as to why he had to leave these two friends to their conversations.

Whether there were any or not he did not care.

"So, Lie," Pyrrha began, "how have you fared since our last meeting?"

Lie shrugged, before folding his arms over his chest. "I've been well enough, Pyrrha. And how have you-"

Before the two could begin their conversation, they were interrupted once more, but this time by Pyrrha's father.

"Ladies and gentleman," King Nikos stood atop his throne, chalice in his right hand, "boys and girls." He switched the chalice of wine to his other hand.

"I'd like to formally welcome our guests to our palace for the first time in a long time!" He averted his gaze to where Emperor Ren stood with his group of sons, three in total surrounding him. "For it has been a long time!"

A few chuckles drew forth from his audience.

Pyrrha looked at Lie and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. He just laughed a bit under his breath before waving it off.

"So please, patrons of House Ren, enjoy yourselves!" King Nikos offered, "for we are all friends, and what belongs to us belongs to our friends also! So drink your fill of wine- maybe more than your fill, we do not mind- fill your stomachs with our food and ultimately enjoy yourselves!"

King Nikos tipped his chalice again to the Emperor before sitting back down. The chatting and laughing resumed, as advisors, Lords, princes and princesses spoke spoke and told stories.

Lie sighed, the faint smile on his face growing fainter.

"Where were we?" He asked, before yet another interaction interrupted them. It was his older brother, Leiyu.

"Lie," he spoke into his younger brother's ear, "father requests to see you..." He looked up at Pyrrha. "Alone."

Lie nodded again, before both brothers walked off, only after bidding Pyrrha a farewell.

**The Sloth**

—

"Awwwwh come on that's not fair!" The child whined. Nora Valkryie just chortled, before picking up her whiny little sister.

"All's fair in love and war sis!" Nora reminded her, before resting the little girl on her shoulders. Nora's mother looked up at her from setting three plates down on the diner table.

"I must say, it's wonderful to have you visit, Nora." She told her eldest daughter. "And I know I'm not the only member of this family who appreciates it." She glanced at Nora's little sister, Lucille.

Nora set her sister down, the little girl proceeding to scamper to her designated seat at the small oaken table. The fireplace crackled next to the table, the ashes spitting out and hugging the legs of it. Nora's mother, Frieda, sat down at the head of the table

Nora sat down in her old spot, one she hadn't sat in for years. Her body felt odd without a suit of plate armour over her clothes. She glanced over at her armour in a clump in the corner, the metal coloured steel, each piece of it edged with pink.

She concealed a sigh, before glancing over at her smiling mother. The food had already been dished out onto each of the plates, and it didn't take Nora more than a few seconds after sitting down to begin devouring the food. It was her mother's pork, and Nora would never miss an opportunity to consume it when she could.

Her mother had always denied telling her the secret spice she used to give the pork it's sweet taste. From the moment she first sat down at her mother's dinner table she had always wondered what had been put in, but nearly nine years later she still had no idea.

However that didn't mean she wouldnt devour it whenever the chance arose.

The trio ate in silence for a few moments. The feeling of silence and food erecting her body were odd. She was used to shouting, yelling and roaring laughter. This was foreign to her, just as having her at the dinner table was foreign to both her sister and mother.

When the silence was broken, all parties present immediately wish it hadn't been.

"So, Nora, how is your father?" Their mother asked. Lucille stopped eating then, her utensil stopped on its way to her mouth. Nora finished chewing what was in her mouth and swallowed, before clearing her throat.

"He is well, mother." Nora said before letting out an exasperated sigh. "He is well." She cleared her throat once more, before wiping away any remnants of dinner from her face with the back of her hand. She pushed the chair out from under her to stand up.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome." The redhead told her mother, before taking a few short strides over to the corner to put her armour back on over her shoulders.

"Lucille," she beckoned, slightly tilting her head. The little girl, still at the table, turned her head before realizing what her sister was calling her for. She threw her legs over the side of the chair before padding across the room to help her sister with the straps of her armour.

When all the armour was attached to the warrior, she sighed heavily.

"I appreciate the company, mother. Dinner was nice, as always." She spoke softly, before taking a single step toward the wooden door, which poorly kept the cold winds out. The door creaked as she opened it, a gust of air blowing in. The fire in the hearth wavered.

"Goodbye, both of you." Nora didn't turn her head as she walked out, shutting the door behind her. Not a word of goodbye was given by either of her family members. She sighed again as she clanked her way over to her horse, Slippnir.

Mounting it, a sudden a wave of anger washed over her. Her teeth clenched and her hands curled into fists. With a snap of the reins, she rode off down the dirt path and into the night.

She never looked back to see if her mother or sister had exited the small home, but she almost wished she had.

After the short ride back to the camp, Nora hopped off her horse though it was still trotting along. Her hands still held the reins as she led it toward a vacant post, the camp still bustling with life.

She tied her mount to the post, grumbling something to herself.

"Nora." She looked up to see her father standing above her, his face oddly blank. "Nice to see you've returned. And so soon, as well."

Nora shook her head, before standing back up. He was still much taller than her.

"You know my mother." She passively complained, before sighing.

"Yes, unfortunately I do." He said before letting a smirk creep up on his face. "What was it this time?"

He crossed his arms over his chest as Nora walked past him, heading toward her tent. He followed beside her.

"She was planning on starting an argument again, so I got up and left." Nora explained, shaking her head. "How you had two children with her I don't think I'll ever know."

He let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he did.

"Young love is a hell of a thing, that's for damn sure." He explained, scratching his bearded chin. "And besides, the second wasn't exactly expected, though don't tell your sister that."

Nora nodded.

"I won't. I'll probably forget you said that by next year when I see them again." Nora promised, shaking her head. Almost sensing his daughter's growing bitterness of the topic, Oyn Valkryie changed the conversation topic.

"Emperor Ren orders we move out no later than tomorrow." He said. Nora looked up at her father, a look of surprise on her face.

"Has something happened? Why so soon?" She asked, raising an eyebrow worriedly. The last time the two houses had met she had been just a child, and they had parted after a month long visit.

"I didn't receive a full explanation, but apparently something happened. I expect we may have destroyed an eternal alliance." He said calmly. "No one else knows, so I suggest you keep quiet as well."

Nora didn't say anything further. She had fought along multiple patrons of the Nikos' army a few years prior during a joint raid on bandits. They were extremely skilled, and she had hoped to fight alongside more of them.

With the war her father kept rambling on about becoming more and more of a real possibility, she worried for House Ren's future as well. House Nikos was powerful; they were a threat to every other House.

She nodded at her father as she entered her own tent, where she promptly continued these thoughts of worry.


	4. Four

**Chapter 4**

—

**The Fuel**

—

"Mother," the quiet voice whispered to the chair left of her, "do I have your permission to leave for the rest of the ceremony?"

"Yes, Coco." Her mother responded, sighing frustratedly. Coco of House Adel leaned back into her own seat, sitting upright with her hands in her lap. She gingerly rose from her seat in the throne room before walking regally out of the courtroom of the castle.

As soon as she exited into one of the corridors in the keep, her walking became more hurried and casual. She sighed as she carelessly grabbed the tiara from her head and held onto it tighty in her right hand.

As she made her way toward her quarters her thoughts drifted from the tragically royal life she lived to the thought of who she was heading out to see. A blush fell over her tanned cheeks at the thought of him.

In her quarters, she removed her dress in exchange of commoner clothes. She went from the dyed brown dress her mother command she wear to the natural brown of leather clothing, with a hood and all.

Where she was going, she needed to not be seen. The princess opened her windowsill and raised her hood, before climbing out. Despite how high up she was, she leaned out of the window, clutching to the edge.

Her hands guided her down the rough rocky face of the castle, having made this climb many times before, it was just as easy as it had gotten.

Her parents had not the slightest idea she ever did this. If they did, it would not have been the fall that would kill her. Her mother would (figuratively) murder her for putting her life at risk for some boy.

A few minutes passed before her feet touched the ground again. This time, she turned around to a surprise. Behind her was exactly who she was heading out to see.

A smile was on his face, and no words were exchanged as he took the side of her face in his hand. Her hood fell off as he moved his face toward hers. Their lips connected and she went completely lax.

When they disconnected he just looked down at her, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Hello, Princess." He said in his low toned voice.

"Hello, peasant." She greeted back, jokingly. He smirked before his hand slided down her face to her shoulder. She reached her hand upward and placed her hand on top of his.

Her brown eyes looked up at his green ones, his spiky blonde hair blowing in the wind coming off the ocean below the cliff face to their right. She gripped his hand before both of them slid off her shoulder. The two began the trek to their spot in the forests surrounding the castle grounds immediately.

The biggest problem they'd face on their way there would be the royal guards, who even then would not be very much of a problem. She'd already given them enoughm of a pay raise in their monthly silver to ignore them and not tell her parents.

When they got into the forest, Coco took his hand in hers and leaned her head on his arm. With his other hand he brushed her hair. As they walked silently, she closed her eyes, a smile creeping up on her face.

She hadn't seen him in a few days. He had seen her at the public royal councils, since his mother was so vested in politics and forced him to attend. She hadn't seen him or even known he was in attendance. She didn't want him to see her in her regal attire, but he had on many occasions.

They came out to a clearing with a rock in the centre, jutting out from the ground, and a few younger trees sprouting from around it. She pulled her head off of his arm and ran toward it, dragging him along. When she reached the rock she turned in her heel and sat on it's edge and pulled him down into a kiss. He chuckled into her lips at her enthusiasm to see him.

He pulled away and smiled, resting his forehead on hers. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb before he sat down next to her.

She pushed him onto his back and laid down next to him. He stared up into the blue sky hanging above them, his left arm underneath her head.

"So, Princess," he began, turning his head to look down at her, "how have your royal duties fared?"

He spoke with the vocabulary her father did and called her princess to bug her sometimes, but she'd grown accustomed to it.

"Bothersome and boring." She complained, choosing to ignore his teasing. She looked up at him, her brown eyes fully open to look into his. "How have your blacksmith duties been?"

He shrugged a bit, though not really noticeably as to not hit her in the face.

"Well, I had to smith an odd sword. It has spikes on each edge, and the man was really... Shady. He stood at seven feet at least and wore this hood... I couldn't see his face. But the coin made up for the nightmares." He told her, giving a chuckle at the end. She laughed as well, shaking her head against his shoulder blade.

"I'll tell you if I hear of any murders by a weird spiked sword." She joked, before reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"Please do, I'm very curious to see if this man kills anyone." He laughed louder than before, sarcasm dripping from his words.

A snap of a stick drew their attention. Both looked up from the rock and out into the forest, the opposite side they'd entered the clearing from.

He reached down to his waist cautiously, his hand on the hilt of a dagger he carried with him in case he was attacked. They watched for a few moments more, as more twigs snapped. Nothing was visible from where they were, leading Coco to believe it was likely a small animal.

The handling on his dagger faltered, his fingers uncurling from around its hilt. He shook his head and slowly fell back on the rock, before closing his eyes.

Coco wasn't as deterred, her eyes still scanning the tree line for a threat. What drew her from her paranoia was a tug on her arm from her partner.

"It's nothing, Coc." He said quietly, causing her to nod. He had to be right. No assassin would have revealed himself that much, and these forests were overflowing with wildlife anyhow. She laid back down, her head resting on his shoulder.

She stared up at the sky, both becoming quiet. This was normal for them. He idly brushed her hair as they laid there, peacefully.

There were no trees directly above them, causing a precise little circle where the blue sky and the clouds above were completely visible. This little circle also allowed Coco Adel to notice the shaded figure jumping from treetop to tree top above them, and toward the city.

**The Monkey and The Cat**

—

Sun Wukong sat boredly on his throne.

Neither of those things were true.

Sun Wukong, the second in line to be the heir to the Faunus Wukong, sat literally on top of the throne his grandfather usually sat in. His back propped up against the wall, his tail dangled over the edge of the grand Royal seat.

The throne stood about eight feet high, the seat itself only two feet of that. The entire thin had been chiseled out of the finer stone the kingdom had to offer, which was gold in colour, and the back and seat of it made from red wool.

The grand doors to the throne room opened, a group of Fauna entering. Four were Wukong guards, the fifth a woman dressed in a black garb with black cat ears atop her head.

Blake glanced up at him, and what she saw ruined her perception of royalty entirely.

Unlike his father and grandfather, who always dressed up in appropriate clothing for men of their status, Sun Wukong wore only finely knitted blue breathers. He wore no tunic, nor any coat: his chest was completely bare.

As the group approached the throne, Sun hopped down from where he sat with a _thud_, crouched afterward for a moment. His head turned upward to look at her before he rose entirely. Blake couldn't tell for sure, but it certainly looked like he was showing off. Whether to assert his dominance or to impress her, she had no intention of finding out.

"Your Grace." She bowed her head, as the convoy of guards left her and drifted toward the side of the room. He walked down the steps in front of the throne, and stood on the one directly in front of her.

"Please, Miss Belladonna, call me Sun." He offered to her his hand, a smile upon his face. She took his hand hesitantly, cautious of the future monarch. She had no reason to trust he would not strike her down for whatever reason he wanted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sun." Blake curtsied, earning another casual remark from the Wukong.

"Enough with the formalities. I am not your ruler just yet." Sun said with a wink, still smiling. "Come, walk with me."

He gestured for her to follow as he turned his body to a doorway to the left of the throne. Blake had no choice but to hurry to his side, only to end up having to slow her own pace for his casual stride.

"Do you know why I've called you here, Blake?" He asked, stretching his arms out to rest behind his head. She shook her head, having had nothing told to her other than he wished to speak with her.

"I wasn't told a thing, Your- I mean, Sun." She caught herself, feeling a bit ashamed of her verbal stumble.

"That would make sense. I didn't tell the courier why I wanted to speak to you." Sun chuckled, shaking his head. "Anyway, I trust Adam has already told you about our business in Remnant, yeah?"

Blake nodded, causing Sun to chuckle again.

"That makes sense. He seems very, err, _passionate_, about the whole thing." He explained with a smirk and a slight shake of the head. "Adam has also told me that you're one of the best and most loyal warriors he has."

Blake felt a bit complimented, but dared not let it show. She would not seem full of herself in front of the Wukong's grandson. To accomplish this, she had to choose her words carefully.

"Thank you, Sun. I certainly feel rather accomplished." She said, hoping she had not come off as cocky. "Do you have need of my skills?"

She turned her head to look up at him, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I do." He stated, not returning the glance as he had not noticed it. "As Adam has probably also mentioned, my father and grandfather are both across the sea tending to business. I plan on going over as well soon enough."

"But my father has spoken some... Sour things about the westerners. He claims they'd attempt to make my death come early if I went alone." He continued. Blake pieced together the last few pieces, nodding.

"So you need someone who can protect you?" Blake asked, cutting him off. He nodded, but then quickly shrugged, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Well, I can protect myself just fine, but the extra warriors wouldn't _hurt_..." He said, as though his pride had been wounded. "And besides, it's a whole security detail, not just you and I. However I think I could make you head of that detail. Adam may be terrifying, but he's also honest. Especially about you. He seems rather proud of you, actually."

Blake was taken by surprise with that comment. The most simple minded people could have been able to figure out that Adam doesn't show much emotion. But that fact that he apparently felt proud of her? She had a bit of a difficult time believing that.

"The Scarlatina's are even offering up their eldest daughter. It's a strange day when the Scarlatina's lend us aid outright." Sun chuckled again, shaking his head. "I apologize, I shouldn't keep you."

He turned to her and looked down at her. She did the same, peering into his friendly blue eyes.

"Think about my proposition, Blake. I won't command you to do this, but I will ask you. Think about it overnight, and take your time. I'll have someone collect you in a few days time, when I've sorted out the rest of the team. Until then, this is goodbye." He offered her his hand again, which she took.

What she did not expect was that he'd turned their hands so the back of hers was upright, only to bring it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Her mouth fell slightly open as she blushed. She could only watch then as he let go, and turned on his heel back down the hallway.

Her hand was still floating in the air as he turned a corner.

**The Prophet**

—

In the forests of Forever Fall, a green cloaked figure wandered aimlessly, a cane in hand. It seemed to lean on the cane with each step, quietly groaning. It made its own path as it walked, leaving a trail of snapped twigs, crumpled leaves and kicked up mud.

The rain was freshly dripping down, soaking into the hood of the cloaked man. It bounced off the leaves of the trees hanging above, and onto him or the mud below his feet.

Only one thing stood out from under the darkness of his hood: his dark green eyes that seemed to glow. The green orbs were only half-open, and were constantly closing for long periods of time.

His breath was heavy, and forced out by his lungs as though they were fighting to remain functional.

As he approached a clearing, he took notice of a large, stone structure standing menacingly in a clearing. It's outermost walls were cracked and collapsing, and moss hung off it as though no one had been living there for many years. Though this man knew better.

He stopped at the top of the hill to catch his breath, glancing down at the incline below him and trying to mentally prepare himself for the trek.

He slid his right foot forward, and then his left, but that's as far as he went before losing his footing and tripping forward. Almost immediately, he fell unconscious. His cloak ripped and his body bruised, he lay at the foot of the hill, unmoving and vulnerable.


End file.
